lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Leven Martell
Leven Martell is the daughter of Doran, and Ellyrn Martell making her a member of House Martell. Leven Martell has three siblings in the form of Dorea, Obella, and Franzal Martell of which Franzal was killed during the Invasion of Westbridge, her sister Dorea is a leading member of the House Martell military forces alongside her other sister Obella of which both are excellent shots with a bow. Leven Martell has engaged in many relationships including brief ones with such men her age as Andrew Lovie, or Jasper Hale, but she has yet to settle down with anyone. Leven Martell was born during the days of the War in France, and this meant that her uncle, and father returned to Lucerne as one of the few survivors of the Battle of Lyons , and her uncle the Lord of House Martell was drastically changed by the experiance. With this the case her father Doran became the defacto leader of House Martell, and it was Doran that begin training his children in the ways of conflict, as he forsaw that war was coming. During the Civil War in Lucerne Leven was left with her sisters to gaurd the house Martell home, and she was responsible for killing many of the attackers from House Jestife as they attempted to kill her and her family. Following this she took part in the Invasion of Westbridge, where she and her sisters became known as the "Sand Snakes" for their skill with stealthy killing. History Early History Leven Martell was born during the days of the War in France, and this meant that her uncle, and father returned to Lucerne as one of the few survivors of the Battle of Lyons , and her uncle the Lord of House Martell was drastically changed by the experiance. With this the case her father Doran became the defacto leader of House Martell, and it was Doran that begin training his children in the ways of conflict, as he forsaw that war was coming. This foreshodawing of a conflict meant that the three sisters grew very close, and despite the age gap between the three they were all distinctly close, and did almost everything together. Leven Martell attended the Lucernian Academy and when she arrived there her sister was in her last year which meant the two close sisters were very similar when they both were at school together. This mean that for her first year Leven was a determined student and was constantly attempting to get better at fighting, and during the last months of her fist year in the academy she grew close to Andrew Lovie, and Jasper Hale. William Lovie III. This was during the time when Britney Hemsworth was still in the picture and thus Andrew was a very wild young man with little control over himself, and when he met Leven he was quickly able to seduce the buaetiful and intelligent but still naive young girl into his bed. During this period she was one of the main girls that he was with and she when her sister left she became even more emotionally involved with Andrew, and this continued even during the chaotic days that came about when Britney Hemsworth lost the affection of Andrew. Britney and Leven came to fight eachother on several occasions at school as the two girls fought over the affection of Andrew who was at this point moving on to Amber Heard II. of whome he would become actually emotionally involved. Civil War in Lucerne Main Article : Lucerne Civil War During the Civil War in Lucerne Leven was left with her sisters to gaurd the house Martell home, and she was responsible for killing many of the attackers from House Jestife as they attempted to kill her and her family. Invasion of Westbridge Main Article : Invasion of Westbridge Following this she took part in the Invasion of Westbridge, where she and her sisters became known as the "Sand Snakes" for their skill with stealthy killing. Family Members Doran Martell - Father Ellyrn Martell - Mother Obella Martell - Sister Dorea Martell - Sister Relationships William Lovie III. See Also : William Lovie III. Category:House Martell Category:People Category:Vandal Category:Human